Wufei+Game show=INJUSTICE!!
by Heero 195
Summary: Partly funny!!I kind of like it.
1. The Game Begins.

Disclaimer:Boo-Hoo!!I do not own gundam wing!  
  
  
  
  
Censor:G  
  
Reason:A SLIGHTLY funny fic.  
  
Genre:Humor  
  
Title: Wufei+Game show=INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Author:Heero 195  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero and the rest of the gang needed money.The reason they ran out was because Duo had wasted it all on buying Deathscythe hell action figures from Toys R Us.So,when Quatre heard about a game show that offered prize money,they all decided they should play.  
  
Announcer:Welcome to the game show entitled WEIRD!!The weirdest game show in history!!And here is our host!Jimmy!!!  
  
Jimmy:Welcome to Weird!!The weirdest game in history!!!Today we have 5 handsome young men playing!!!Everyone please give a round of applause to the Gundam Pilots!!!!  
  
A spotlight shines on them and eventually,all of the girls go ballistic over them.  
  
Girls:AHHHHHH!!!They are so cute!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei:Shut Up Girls!!!!  
  
The whole building turns quiet.  
  
Jimmy:OKKKAAAAYYYY.Lets get on with the show.Pilots,here are the rules.We will say some of the things you have done in your life.the audience will each vote to see which one of you 5 is the weirdest.The one that is the weirdest wins!  
  
Announcer:This is Heero Yuy!(A spotlight shines on him)He always likes to Kill!!He stays focused on his missions!!!And if someone sees his face!Blam!!They are dead!!Next is Duo Maxwell!(A spotlight shines on him)He calls himself Shinigami or the great Destroyer or the god of death!He loves Bugs Bunny cartoons!!And He likes to eat ALOT!!Next is Trowa Barton!!!!!!He kills anyone that has laid there eyes on a gundam!!He demolishes everything and likes to waste bullets!Quatre Rebabba Winner is next!He hates wars!Likes Dorothy Catolonia!And Loves arabia!Last but no least is Wufei Chang!!He hates women!He thinks everything is a weakling!And anything that does not involve Nataku is considered a act of Injustice!!!  
  
Jimmy:Our audience is now voting.We will give you the results after this commercial break.  
  
Commercial:Now you can purchase the all new gundam Scooter!Made out of cheap plastic for injuries!!Guaranteed not to last!!Only $1,000,000!To order,call 1-800-gundam.A/N:No!!Do not call!!That number does not exist!DUH!!0_0  
  
Jimmy:We are back!!Here are the results.  
  
  
  
  
Heero 0%  
  
Duo 0%  
  
Quatre 0%  
  
Trowa 0%  
  
Wufei 100%  
  
  
  
Jimmy:Well!There you have it!!Wufei is the wierdest!!!  
  
  
Wufei:What!!NOOOOO!!!!!!I am not worthey of piloting Nataku!!!INJUSTICE!!!INJUSTICE!!!INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Jimmy:(Sweatdrops)But at least you won 1,000,000 dollars.  
  
Wufei:Yes!!!!Justice is served!!Nataku is pleased!!!I accept your lame prize!!!!  
  
When they were all walking Wufei opened the suitcase which the money was in and discovered that the bills were fake.  
  
Wufei:INJUSTICE!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________  
  
Please Review!!!!  
  
heero 195  
  
  
  



	2. Revenge

Disclaimer:I am not the owner of Gundam Wing,nor making any profit out of this.  
  
Censor:PG  
  
Reason:Censored cussing  
  
Genre:Humor  
  
Title:Wufei+Game show=Injustice!!Part two!?  
  
Author:Heero 195 A/N:Yay!!I am very happy!!Today(December 22)is my birthday!!Happy birthday to me!I hope to hear some congratulations from some of ya in your reviews!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
When Wufei found out that the bills were fake,He was furious!!  
  
Wufei:Injustice!!I will not accept this!!  
  
Heero:Yeah!Jimmy ripped us off!!  
  
Trowa:What a lowlife scumbag!!  
  
Quatre:That mother fu**er!!  
  
They all turned to face him with a confused look on their faces.  
  
Quatre:I said mother fudger!!  
  
Duo:I say we get our gundams and tear his place down!!  
  
All:Yeah!Great idea Duo!!  
  
Jimmy:HAHAHAHA!!!!I ripped those boys off good!  
  
Suddenly A crash was heard followed by a terrified scream and a explosion.  
  
Jimmy ran to the place of the explosion and was confronted by the gundams.  
  
Heero:(Inside wing zero)Well what do we have here?  
  
Trowa:It looks like Jimmy.  
  
Wufei:Jimmy!!you are the weakest,most stupid,pathetic creature in this universe!  
  
Quatre:I will end your miserable life once and for all!  
  
Sandrock takes out it's heat shortels and with a quick move,cuts jimmy in half.  
  
Duo:Well,That takes care of that.Lets destroy the rest of this place and go home.  
  
The gundams destroy everything and then go home.  
  
At Quatre's BIG A$$ living room they were all watching the news.  
  
Duo:Hey guys!Look at this!We are being searched for by the police!  
  
Heero:So what!Big deal!  
  
Duo:What do you mean so!?We could go to jail for killing Jimmy!!  
  
Suddenly,a strong pounding is heard at the door.  
  
Cop:Open up!!We have you surrounded!Come out with your hands up!  
  
Wufei screams like a girl and yells"run nataku!!save yourself!!  
  
Quatre:Hurry!I have a secret room where we can hide in!  
  
Heero,Trowa,Duo,and wufei made it to the secret room while Quatre was caught by the police.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Duo:Come on wufei!Let's go out and rescue Quatre!  
  
Wufei:All right!I'll go!!  
  
Quatre is sitting in his cell.  
  
Duo:Psssst...Quatre!  
  
Quatre:Huh?Duo?Where are you?  
  
Heero:Look behind you.  
  
Quatre:Oh!!Well what are you doing here?  
Duo:Well what do you think?We are going to rescue you!  
  
Heero gets a chainsaw and cuts through the metal bars then they escape.  
  
Quatre:We can't go back to my house because the police is there.  
  
Heero:I know that.We are going to stay at Relena's house for the night.  
  
At Relena's house.  
  
Doorbell:DING,DONG!  
  
Relena:Heero!What are you doing here?  
  
Heero kneels down and kisses Relena's feet.  
  
Heero:Relena,May we please stay here for the night.  
  
Relena:sure!!  
  
The pilot's were each assigned their rooms.  
  
Heero:Come on Duo!We have to leave!  
  
Duo:Alright!  
  
The boys flew to Australia in their Gundams.They found a house in Sydney and lived there for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hoped you liked it!Please review!And remember,It's my Birthday!!  



End file.
